little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:G Koh/Little Witch Academia Alternate Universe Onmyoji OC Creatures: The Okuma
Okuma '(Mad Demon)' are a race of demons who plagued Midgard for almost a millenia clashing with the Onmyoji of Japan. Terminology The term Okuma derives from the Japanese words Oko tsu (Mad) and Akuma (Demon). Appearance Their basic appearances were that of a quadruped with reptilian qualities. Their heads are almost human shaped but with horns and despite having eyes, they are mostly blind. When they evolved, their apperances varies ranging from the more insectoid Charger to the amphibious sapien, Diver. Powers and Abilities The original Okuma were capable on their own using their strength, speed and anymore. However, their most dangerous ability is to evolve by consuming quantities of biomass allowing them to adapt to new environments. The process of evolution is unknown but was noted by scientists to be thousands of years of evolution compounded into a matter of seconds. Basic (Blank) State: The most common of the Okuma. One was strong enough to fight more than half of a nearby shogun's army before incapacitated. Midnight State: Having consumed sufficient biomass, the Basic Okuma transforms into its Midnight State. The appearance of the Okuma depends on what biomass it consumes. Their appearances changed to adapt to their surroundings. Attacks have been strengthend along with all of its other capabilities. Each Midnight has a uniqua ability depending on the biomass consumed. Midnight has been most common alongside their Basic brethren. Ultimate State: By consuming more biomass, the Okuma enters its final metamorphosis where it will transformed into a more powerful version of their Midnight forms. Legends foretold of the Ultimates and they were the true Leviathans of the world. The Ultimate Okuma will be made leader or lieutenant of the pack. Variants Due to the result of the Okuma reaching their Midnight State, their biology would be later implemented into the Blank Okuma leading for more variety among the horde. Its unknown how the process happens but its somehow related to a sort of hive mind theorized by scientists. The variants are powerful but slightly less compared to the Midnight predecessors. Shrieker: They are winged Okuma which has consumed avian species. They have razor sharp claws and their wings also able to do the same purpose and their aerial speed and manueverability rivals that of the modern jets. Their unique ability is unleashing a high pitching sonic attack that is believed to rip the skins off men. Charger: They are crab like in appearance with thick armor. However, they are just as mobile as the Blank Okuma as one was able to head straight into a building and destroy hence gaining their title. They are capable to firing lava blasts and coat themselves in fire causing maximum damage. Prowler: Using biomass belonging to big cats, the Prowlers provide more agility and prowess than the Blank Okuma. They are known for their stealth capabilties due to bonding with the fauna allowing to hide within plain sight. Diver: The hunchback like Okuma has characteristics of fish and apes. Not only an adept swimmer but its enhanced strength is able to tear through a naval ship. Capable of firing spine bones from its hump/back and its lubricant substance it spews from its body allow it to squeeze through tight spaces. Transporter: The largest of the Midnight Okuma. Analysis suggests its has the DNA of a beetle. A near impenetrable hide and only be destroyed from within. Due to their immense size, its unknown how they move to a far away land within a short span of time until learned that they used the Ley Lines to get to the target areas. They opened their shell to allow holes within them to fire the Shock Pods which contained a small army of Okuma. Blazer: Another winged Okuma is twice as big as two Shriekers. They have incredible aerial maneuvarability and fires a highly concetrated laser beam from their mouths. Lasher: Okuma who borrowed from monkeys and whipscorpion. They are simialr built to the Diver but skinnier, shorter and possessed whip portrusions from their hands. Together, they could slice through walls and a man in less than several seconds. Category:Blog posts